The Wheel of Fortune
by Awen WindRider
Summary: Minako watched as her fellow Senshi re-awake without memories of who or what they were, all because of Serenity's wish that they all be normal teenagers. Unfortunately for Minako being a normal teen-ager meant being Sailor V and retaining her memories!
1. Chapter One

The Wheel of Fortune  
  
Chapter One: Dancers in a Day Dream  
  
Author: Awen WindRider  
  
The following fan fiction is a different type of alternative reality story. I don't think any  
  
summery that I write myself would give it justice, perhaps those of you in the review  
  
world may offer forth some sort of summery after you have read a few of the chapters.  
  
This story has been in the works for a long time. While you may find yourselves reading  
  
several chapters a week, it may take time for new chapters to come out, simply because  
  
I'm getting ready to move to Okinawa with my husband.  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know if you like what you see. It's been a  
  
long time since the days I wrote under the name 'Zorina Skye' and hopefully those of you  
  
who remember those stories will see a vast improvement since then.  
  
Disclaimers: All rights reserved to those who hold them, but the story is mine. And  
  
frankly, I think I can say hands off.  
  
If you want to archive this story, you are welcome to do so, but you must first let me  
  
know that you are doing so at the following e-mail address: druiddessawen@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG to start  
  
Content: Sailor Moon/Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask romance with a happy  
  
ending, eventually.  
  
Sweet steam radiated from the mug in her hands as she raised it to her lips and pulled its  
  
contents into her mouth with a less than delicate sip. It was hotter than she preferred, but  
  
the chai warming its way down her throat and into her stomach wrapped her in warmth  
  
that was reminiscent of the feeling one has when they wake up from a good sleep.  
  
A smile creased her lips as she brushed her curly blonde hair out of her eyes and took a  
  
moment to decipher what she had written only hours before. Unfortunately what had  
  
been a brilliant piece written in iambic pentameter, then with an AB rhyme scheme, was  
  
now nothing more than a garbled soulless nothing, and a waist of the paper it was  
  
scrawled on.  
  
The sour look that chased her smile away said it all: frustration, disgust, and worry over  
  
the fact she might not finish her assignment in time for her class which would start in  
  
less than two hours.  
  
She always second-guessed her work.  
  
"You keep pulling on your hair like that and it'll fall out."  
  
She blinked and looked up, not realizing what kind of image she made, sitting in a chair  
  
outside of the Greenery snack bar, her damp boots pulled up onto the seat, her knees  
  
resting on the table bare, despite the winter chill.  
  
Behind her, snow drifted down lazily from the dark storm clouds overhead.  
  
After taking a moment to think about the disruption she turned her eyes back down to a  
  
fresh sheet of college ruled note paper and chewed on the end of a mechanical pencil  
  
before writing down two lines that were dancing on the fringes of her mind.  
  
"My hair is not going to fall out, Raye." She answered, "If it was going to it would have  
  
been when we were much younger and when you were trying to find out if you could  
  
swing from it like a vine."  
  
Raye chuckled. "Lighten up, Serena."  
  
Serena scowled again. "I can't lighten up. I can't get this assignment. It just doesn't want  
  
to work."   
  
Raye sighed and sat down across from her long time friend, her eyes shining with worry.  
  
She watched Serena become more and more stressed out for months now. At first she  
  
thought it was finals, but when their summer break came and left, Serena didn't get any  
  
better. If anything, she got worse. Tossing and turning at night, and whimpering in her  
  
sleep, she was the last one down at night and the first one up, and even Ami thought she  
  
was working too hard.  
  
Raye even had to fight back the urge to reach out and smooth Serena's curling hair back  
  
into it's old style, two buns on top of her head that fell in pigtails in an almost endless  
  
cascade of golden tresses.  
  
She sighed. "Bucharde won't mind this." Raye said with a smile as she read over the  
  
stanzas that Serena had discarded. They spoke of a sad tale, about a princess and a prince  
  
who lost their kingdom in a tragic war on the Moon.   
  
Her words came brokenly with tears in her eye, "It's beautiful, Serena."   
  
Serena looked up to see her friend pouring over the page in front of her and then turned it  
  
over anxiously. She blinked in confusion. She couldn't turn it in because it was too close  
  
to her.   
  
"It's beautiful and it's so familiar..."  
  
Serena nodded. "It's my nightmare."  
  
"Your nightmare?" Raye asked suddenly confused.  
  
"Yes." Serena replied, her normally bright eyes clouded with a confused emotion that  
  
Raye recognized as longing. "Every night since spring break, I dream it over and over  
  
again, and each time, it gets more and more powerful. Raye, it's haunting me." She  
  
swallowed hard, her eyes seeming to bug out of her head. "They are haunting me."  
  
Raye's hand shook as she passed the page back to Serena. "Who is haunting you?" She  
  
asked, her normally haughty voice sounding very unsure and almost afraid.  
  
Serena swallowed again. "There's more."  
  
Raye watched with worried eyes as Serena rummaged through her bag and pulled out a  
  
notebook and slid it toward her. On the cover of the notebook, in a thin tipped permanent  
  
black marker, was a sketch of a palace with the earth hanging high in the sky. Seeing it,  
  
her mind went numb. A flash of the same palace, in full, real life color flashed before her  
  
eyes; she could almost hear the fountains, the tinkling of the falling waters splashing into  
  
the pools... she shook her head to clear it.  
  
"Raye?" Serena asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Raye nodded and opened the notebook and found staring up at her, in Serena's feathery  
  
script, a passage inscribed on the first page:   
  
I can remember it all as though it was yesterday.  
  
I can remember it all as though it was my tomorrow,  
  
but in my sorrow I saw my silver kingdom lost,  
  
and my life I gave upon his long knife,  
  
much like a sword, for our love  
  
and a chance to live together in the planes of paradise.   
  
Her mind blanked again and she was transported back to the palace. Around her people  
  
were screaming, but before her, Serena lay impaled on a sword, her hand grasping that of  
  
a man in some sort of battle armor.  
  
"Raye!" Serena squeaked, watching her face flush and then turn pale, her hands,  
  
trembling as they clutched the edge of the table.  
  
The raven-haired girl shook her head again and wiped away the tears that she had not  
  
even realized were falling. "We better go to class now," was her shocked whisper as she  
  
passed the notebook back to Serena.   
  
Serena watched in confusion as Raye pushed her chair away from the table, the lunch  
  
she'd just bought left behind and walked away on shaky legs, her bag slung half-heartedly  
  
over her shoulder.  
  
Serena shrugged. The last thing they needed was to be late for Statistics. She waved  
  
briefly at Ami, the blue haired girl that she recognized from middle school as someone  
  
she ran into periodically each and every day. She darted through the throng of university  
  
students, trying not to spill her mug of steaming chai all over herself and anyone else she  
  
knew she'd bump into. She was just relieved that she had left her ceramics supplies in the  
  
pottery studio! She could almost see herself trying to juggle her hoody, her backpack, her  
  
gloves and hat, her binder, her bucket of art supplies plus the mug of chai!  
  
She offered a lopsided smile to everyone she passed, and for once, luck was on her side.  
  
She darted past the computer lab and took the stairs to the second floor two at a time  
  
without stumbling over her own to feet or allowing herself to be pushed aside by the  
  
wave of students coming down.  
  
When she reached the second floor she found the hall nearly empty in front of her, and  
  
scurried to the end of it and made a hard right into her statistics classroom and beamed  
  
when she saw Raye sitting in the back corner looking more withdrawn than normal, and  
  
weaved her way through the desks almost gracefully.  
  
Raye looked up in surprise as Serena set her mug on the window sill and unloaded her  
  
arm full of stuffs into the chair next to the one she was going to claim and sat down hard,  
  
her knees together with her feet spread at odd angles.  
  
"Raye, you okay?" She asked worriedly, pulling her tangled hair from the front of her  
  
face and tucking it behind her ears before fidgeting and pulling at the ends of her broom  
  
skirt so that it fell to the floor.  
  
She felt nervous. Normally Raye would have brushed off her silly writing, but for some  
  
reason, this time she just didn't, and it scared her. In her head, she could hear Raye  
  
chastising her for spending all of her time writing or sketching, and she knew she should  
  
be hearing that now, but she wasn't. It didn't just almost scare her, it terrified her.  
  
She pulled at the sleeves of her sweat shirt and raised worried, watering cerulean eyes to  
  
meet Raye's violet ones, but the raven haired girl had her eyes squeezed shut, a single  
  
tear dripping from her right eye and sliding down her perfect cheek. "Raye?" Serena  
  
asked again, her voice lowered to a whisper as the classroom filled and students took  
  
their seats in the uncomfortable red-orange metal desks. "Raye, you're supposed to tell  
  
me I'm being silly, that it's just a dream and how I'm wasting my time with my head in  
  
the clouds."  
  
"Serena, I don't think your head is in the clouds." Raye whispered, opening her eyes that  
  
were so wet with tears that Serena could see her reflection. "Not one bit Serena. There's  
  
just something about this dream of yours..."  
  
"Nightmare." Serena interrupted.  
  
"Nightmare, that just has too much of a ring of truth to it. It's like I'm trying to remember  
  
something that should be there, and though there's a glass wall between it and me, I can  
  
see it. I know it's there." Raye sounded so sure of herself that it more than scared Serena.  
  
"But you just don't know what it is."   
  
Raye nodded and then looked out the window on her left, anything to not look at the girl  
  
next to her whose face suddenly haunted her mind. She would Serena, alive, her cheeks  
  
flushed with frustration, the dark circles under her eyes, and then her mind would recall  
  
the image of a women bent over the body of a dark man, their hands clasped, but her face  
  
still and lifeless. She was almost sure that Serena and the women in her vision were one  
  
and the same.  
  
The dark skies looked as troubled as she felt, and the snow that had been falling heavily  
  
was coming down even harder still.  
  
"Good morning," called the heavily accented voice of Doctor Pembuccian. "If everyone  
  
could pass up their homework, I'll give you an assignment for Monday. Today's  
  
afternoon classes have been cancelled because of the snow."  
  
Serena and Raye both let out a sigh of relief. Cancelled afternoon classes meant a long  
  
weekend. In unison they both opened their binders, popped open the rings, pulled out  
  
their homework, snapped the rings shut, closed their binders, slipped them into their  
  
bags.  
  
Serena took Raye's assignment and passed it up as Raye pulled out her planner with a  
  
heavy sigh.   
  
Dr. Pembuccian stared at the pair for a moment. "Do you two practice that?" She asked  
  
curiously.  
  
Serena, who had pulled out her planner and opened it to October 14, looked up at the  
  
same time Raye did. "Practice what?" They answered simultaneously.  
  
"Never mind." Their instructor said with a soft laugh. "Page 218, 1-20 and page 236,  
  
49-63 odd to be turned in for a grade. I will see you Monday, and for those that drive,  
  
please drive safely."  
  
Serena let out a sigh of relief. Sure, classes were cancelled, but that also meant that the  
  
studios would be closed for the weekend and she had to get to the pottery studio before  
  
Professor O'Brien locked up. If she didn't, her work for the week would be too dry on  
  
Monday to put feet onto them!  
  
Serena rushed to get all her belongings back into her bag and clutching her day planner to  
  
her chest. "Raye, I gotta get to the studio fast! This is a disaster! O'Brien will pitch a fit if  
  
I ruin this assignment!"  
  
Raye forced a smile. "I'll see you in about an hour. I have to check into work before I  
  
head home."  
  
Serena nodded, her mug of chai forgotten and pulled on her gloves before she took off at  
  
full speed.  
  
Raye sighed and grabbed her roommate's mug and slammed back the now lukewarm  
  
contents. She knew why Serena was having problems sleeping, and with that  
  
information, Serena wouldn't be the only one having that problem.  
  
Zipping her backpack up and pulling on her jacket, Raye found herself lost in her own  
  
thoughts. A few years ago she had had dreams of sailor suited warriors that fought for all  
  
that was good and just in search of their princess who was from the Moon and now  
  
Serena, her best friend in the world who she loved more than anyone who had ever come  
  
into her life, was having dreams about that same princess. Somehow, she just knew it in  
  
her heart.  
  
She pulled her jacket back on and shouldered her bag, and sighed as she walked slowly  
  
from the classroom, her head slumped slightly forward as her mind got ahead of her.  
  
Something inside told her that if they found out the reason why she had had those dreams  
  
then, and why Serena was having these dreams now, that she'd lose her forever.  
  
"I can't lose her now." Raye whispered to herself as she pushed open the heavy doors of  
  
MacPhearson hall and trudged out into the snow before ducking into Crowley Hall. "I  
  
just can't."  
  
Her feet carried her over the slick walkways with unsure steps, slipping and sliding here  
  
and there as snow and ice clung to her hair. She hated winter and snow almost as much  
  
as she hated thunderstorms, and even worse than thunderstorms were thunder snows and  
  
she jumped each and every time lightning creased the sky and the earth trembled in  
  
response to the incredible explosions over head.  
  
Her heart pounded much like the thunder as she skidded into an unsuspecting passer by.  
  
She scowled and called out, "Sorry," apologetically as she pushed herself off of the man  
  
and kept running.  
  
"Meatball Head?" A voice asked in shock, drawing Serena's attention, She skidded to a  
  
halt and her head whipped around, her waist length hair clinging to her body as she  
  
stared at the man who'd stopped her dead in her tracks.  
  
She took note of his midnight black hair, his deep blue eyes and groaned inwardly.  
  
Anyone but him, and what was he doing here? On her campus!   
  
"Darien?" She asked in a semi-state of shock.  
  
He looked at her, standing there, a beanie pulled down to cover her ears, a pair of gray  
  
fleece mittens on her hands, a Gamma Kappa Kappa Sweetheart sweatshirt hung loosely  
  
around her body, a black broom skirt dragged in the ice and snow. He took note of the  
  
dark circles around her eyes and smiled. She looked good in his letters. "Who else do  
  
you make a habit of running into frequently?"  
  
Serena paled. "That was a long time ago," she said trying to force the memories of her  
  
middle school years from her mind. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Darien? How are  
  
you?"   
  
He smiled softly. Yes it had been a long time, then he scowled when he realized her  
  
conversation with him would only be a polite and forced one. He noted how she paled,  
  
how her thin arms stuck out of her sweatshirt, gloved hands clutching a planner to her  
  
chest. "I've been great Meatball Head. How about you?"   
  
Serena winced as the hated childhood nickname and he also took note of her reaction.  
  
"You better hurry up Meatball Head, you look like you were running late."  
  
Serena winced yet again and threw him a nasty look over her shoulder before sprinting  
  
toward the Banks Hall, where hidden in the basement you could find countless art  
  
studios, including her destination, 091, Ceramics II.   
  
Unfortunately for Serena, her professor was waiting for her and she was already distracted  
  
because of her run in with Darien. It just didn't make sense! She hadn't seen that  
  
annoying creep since she was a freshman in high school, and all of a sudden he was back  
  
in her life, on her campus, six years later!  
  
It just didn't make sense, but then again, since when did anything in her life concerning  
  
Darien ever make sense? 


	2. Chapter Two

The Wheel of Fortune  
  
Chapter Two: I Guess You See  
  
Author: Awen WindRider  
  
The following fan fiction is a different type of alternative reality story. I don't think any  
  
summery that I write myself would give it justice, perhaps those of you in the review  
  
world may offer forth some sort of summery after you have read a few of the chapters.  
  
This story has been in the works for a long time. While you may find yourselves reading  
  
several chapters a week, it may take time for new chapters to come out, simply because  
  
I'm getting ready to move to Okinawa with my husband.  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know if you like what you see. It's been a  
  
long time since the days I wrote under the name 'Zorina Skye' and hopefully those of you  
  
who remember those stories will see a vast improvement since then.  
  
Disclaimers: All rights reserved to those who hold them, but the story is mine. And  
  
frankly, I think I can say hands off.  
  
If you want to archive this story, you are welcome to do so, but you must first let me  
  
know that you are doing so at the following e-mail address: druiddessawen@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG to start  
  
Content: Sailor Moon/Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask romance with a happy  
  
ending, eventually.  
  
Raye shook her head and tried to brush off the unsettling feeling that had washed over her  
  
in her lovers wake. She slipped her black suede jacket back on in silence and took her  
  
time wandering the halls toward the other end of campus. Unlike Serena, she could  
  
remain inside the buildings on her trek back to the dorms. Luck though, was on her side;  
  
the halls were nearly empty and there wasn't a single distraction keeping her from her  
  
thoughts.  
  
She was lost, simply lost. Serena's sketches, her dreams all put to poetry with a conviction  
  
that Raye only hoped she could have in real life, much less on paper.  
  
She shrugged, staring off into space as she made her way down a stairwell in Vicker Hall,  
  
the seat of Biology, Chemistry and Ecology on campus. Her once aspiring medical  
  
doctors found themselves completing cellular research in hopes of being chosen to be in  
  
a hospital or practice based on their research.  
  
Her mind drifted back in time, to a park where monsters attacked, and an arcade and  
  
school where people were sucked dry of their energy.  
  
She could remember those attacks, she could remember the sailor soldiers who fought  
  
those battles, but there was something just wrong with the whole situation. There were  
  
periods of days and sometimes even weeks that she couldn't account for.  
  
Her feet stopped outside the computer lab she worked in every day.  
  
There were events that she knew were more than important that were suddenly just gone.  
  
They were there, but she just couldn't understand what they were exactly. She saw  
  
events, but couldn't put important names and dates and faces to them, or even the places  
  
they happened in.  
  
Echoing through the halls and moving toward her was the sound of evenly paced  
  
footsteps. She was surprised to find someone traveling through the basement she  
  
frequented on her way to the tunnel that connected Vicker and Banks Halls.  
  
She looked up, in the dim, windowless light; she saw a frame that was familiar to her  
  
coming closer. The same walk. Raye's feet refused to move and she felt herself flush with  
  
anticipation, her breath caught in her throat and he looked up.  
  
"Raye," he said in surprised. "First Meatball..."  
  
Protectiveness welled within her and she cut him off. "Don't you dare call her that!"  
  
Darien stopped in his tracks taken aback. "So you do know she's here."  
  
Raye flushed, "Of course I know she's here."  
  
Darien laughed. "So, how have you been, Raye?"  
  
"Fine, since you disappeared from my life and ran away to the states." Her voice was  
  
sharp and confident, something that he hadn't been expecting, and even more so, he  
  
hadn't expected Raye to display much emotion concerning the girl that had annoyed them  
  
so greatly while they had dated what felt like an entire lifetime ago.  
  
"Raye, you know I had to go. I couldn't just turn Harvard down, besides, look at you.  
  
You've grown into a beautiful women and I don't think you would have been happy  
  
waiting for me. I'm sure there's a wonderful man in your life."  
  
"A man?" Raye's hands went to her hips. "Why would I want a man in my life?"  
  
"Raye, that's really flattering, but I never really saw you as anything more than a little  
  
sister..."  
  
"Darien, you are full of yourself." The Shinto Priestess stated, enunciating each and every  
  
word. "If it wasn't for you leaving, Serena and I would have never gotten together."  
  
Darien paled. Raye and Serena? His sweet little bunny that had always managed to  
  
inadvertently cheer him up through childhood and her middle school and early high  
  
school years after the accident that robbed him of his family, was with the wicked bitch  
  
of the west? It wasn't possible!  
  
"Besides, if Serena and I hadn't gotten together, I don't know what would have happened  
  
to me after Grandpa died and I lost the temple."  
  
Darien stood, mouth wide open in shock.  
  
"Might want to close your mouth there, Darien, you may catch a fly." Raye smirked as  
  
she pushed past Darien and darted down the hallway that lead to the tunnels. She felt  
  
uncomfortable…something…a pain she didn't recognize, was twisting and stabbing at  
  
her heart.  
  
She couldn't put her finger on it, but running into Darien marked changes in their lives,  
  
she didn't know how or why, but it did.  
  
And she didn't like it.   
  
It wasn't until nearly four hours later that Raye looked up to see Serena kicking open the  
  
door to their three-woman suite. The blonde was covered head to toe in red clay dust, her  
  
hands looked chapped and Raye could tell by the look on her roommate's face that her  
  
hands had clay ground into them from the potters wheel. She scowled in worry.   
  
Serena was allergic to the red iron oxide in the clay and was already itching the heels of  
  
her palms absentmindedly as she shed her clay-covered clothes shamelessly. She  
  
wrapped a red towel around her and gathered up her shower bucket, robe, a clean towel  
  
and bunny slippers and wordlessly slipped from the room, misery written all over her  
  
face and dripping down her cheeks in the form of muddy red tears.  
  
Raye sighed and closed her chemistry book and picked up Serena's dirty clothes and  
  
dropped them into a hamper set aside specifically for her studio clothes and then  
  
followed the shorter blonde down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside, she checked her appearance in the mirror and fluffed her hair. "Serena, are  
  
you okay?" She called as she heard the spray of the shower turn on.  
  
"Peachy. I get there and O'Brien is standing there tapping his foot waiting for me. 'Your  
  
pots are leather hard; you better be planning to put feet on them all before you head home  
  
for the weekend. Closure or no closure, there is no excuse to ruin good work!'" Serena  
  
her obnoxious professor with an equally obnoxious imitated and overly nasal voice.  
  
Raye scowled. "He didn't! I could barely see on my way in from the lab and it got worse  
  
after I got in!"  
  
"He did!" She stated coldly, "He did and proceeded to lean over me and watch every  
  
move I made to the point that I got so nervous I ruined two of my pieces!"   
  
Raye could feel Serena was upset and turned red with indignant anger. "That asshole!"  
  
She seethed.  
  
"By the time I was done, I not only cracked two pieces, but the feet on two others were  
  
off center! I only managed six decent and one up to par. And even worse," Serena  
  
hiccupped in frustration, "He had the gall to lecture me about the quality of my work  
  
when I was done and how disappointed he was that he'd stayed to supervise my work and  
  
that I'd done such a horrible job, especially because I'm a studio assistant and a  
  
scholarship holder!"  
  
Raye listened patiently, or at least tried to.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had any professor or teacher for that matter dress me down and  
  
insult me like that since middle school, and not even Miss Haruna was that bad!" Serena  
  
said bitterly as she turned the water off.  
  
Raye could hear her moving around in the shower stall and waited for her blonde haired  
  
companion to emerge and sighed and smiled softly. "Serena, maybe he was just having a  
  
bad day..." But that was all she got out when she saw her little bunny standing there,  
  
wrapped in her pink bunny robe and bunny slippers, her hair plastered in long wet  
  
tangles to her face and the back of her robe and sighed. "Oh, Serena." She sighed,  
  
forcing back a laugh.   
  
She looked like a drowned rabbit, but her normally bright eyes were red, swollen, and so  
  
dark that they reminded Raye of the storm clouds that were dumping several feet of snow  
  
on their back woods campus.  
  
Serena sniffed and chewed her lower lip and found herself wrapped in Raye's arms and  
  
started sobbing.   
  
Raye closed her eyes and pulled her closer and just held her for a few moments. "Come  
  
on, let's get you tucked into bed with your bunnies and I'll go fix you some hot  
  
chocolate."  
  
Serena nodded absentmindedly and let Raye lead her back down the hall toward their  
  
room, half holding her, half leading her. Raye had never seen Serena look so miserable in  
  
her entire life, not even when they found out Ann and Alan weren't siblings but actually a  
  
couple that had lived together throughout most of their youth.   
  
Raye looked up from her rabbit to see Mina coming down the hall toward them, her  
  
chipper and lively disposition giving way to concern. She'd seen Serena and Raye  
  
together a lot over the past three months, but she'd never seen Serena looking so  
  
miserable. Being a resident assistant meant that she was obligated to see if the pair was  
  
okay, and the look that Raye gave her was one of pure rage and startled her.  
  
She watched as Raye tucked Serena into the bed that had been made up of two single  
  
beds pushed together, tuck her in lovingly, grab a hot pot and slipped out the door and  
  
closed it with a soft click.  
  
"Raye, is she okay?"  
  
Raye sighed. "Mina, I don't get it. She's been having these nightmares, and she didn't say  
  
anything about them to me."  
  
Mina blinked. "But Raye, I've known you forever, and from what you told me, Serena  
  
hasn't ever been one to keep anything from you."  
  
Raye nodded as they walked down to the bathroom and filled the pot before plugging it  
  
in.  
  
"She hasn't before…this," Raye stumbled over her words. "Mina this is the first time that  
  
she's ever kept anything from me. And it scares me."  
  
"Why does it scare you?"  
  
"Are you asking as a friend or as my Resident Ass?" Raye hissed through her teeth.  
  
"When it comes to Serena, you know it's as your friend." Mina said softly. "It'll be a few  
  
minutes before that water boils, and I know you're hoping Serena will fall asleep. Why  
  
don't you come sit down in my room while that water heats up so we have some  
  
privacy?"  
  
Raye nodded, and followed the blonde to her room, sat down in a desk chair while Mina  
  
slipped off her shoes and jumped up onto her bed. "Now, what's going on Raye?"  
  
Raye took a deep breath. "You know how I told you that she's been staying up later and  
  
later and getting up earlier and earlier?"   
  
Mina nodded. "Yeah, I do, most definitely very un-Serena-like. That girl loves to sleep."  
  
It was Raye's turn to nod. "She's been having this nightmare about a kingdom on the  
  
Moon and it's haunting her. She writes about it, draws it, and now that I know what it is,  
  
I know she's sculpting and painting it too. It's an obsession."  
  
Mina paled. "Kingdom…on the Moon?"  
  
Raye nodded. "She whimpers in her sleep. And even once this past summer, she woke up  
  
screaming and was so panicked that her mother called me and I ran halfway across town  
  
to make sure she was okay. That morning I rocked her until she fell asleep, she made me  
  
promise I'd never die on her."  
  
Mina was silent, and even Raye noted that she was fidgeting uncomfortably.  
  
"It's not like her Mina. I miss my Rabbit! She's fading away like a candle burning out and  
  
today she finally started opening up about it and the only reason she opened up about it is  
  
because she tried writing about it for her composition class."  
  
Mina swallowed hard, her mouth going dry.  
  
"What kind of details do you remember?" Mina asked.  
  
"Details, about her dreams?" Raye asked.  
  
Mina nodded but it was Raye's answer that took her off guard. "Not much, but I  
  
remember mine."  
  
"Yours?" Mina asked, her eyes growing wide.  
  
Raye nodded. "A few years ago I had a dream about being like Sailor V, but we were  
  
looking for a Princess from a kingdom on the Moon, and I think that this Princess that  
  
Serena is writing about is the same Princess we were looking for."  
  
Mina paled and looked as though she were about to pass out. "Raye, I don't know how to  
  
tell you this, but..."  
  
The whistle of Raye's pot interrupted Mina, screaming shrilly.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, I want to get Serena her hot chocolate. It should help her sleep,"  
  
Raye said with a smile.   
  
The blonde sat in shock as the raven-haired princess from the Shrine on top of Cherry  
  
Hill excused herself and slipped out of her room. As Raye came out of the bathroom and  
  
marched down the hall she could have sworn that she heard Mina say clearly as she shut  
  
her room door, "Central, we have a situation."  
  
Raye smiled as she pushed the door opened with her toes and her smile broadened when  
  
she realized that not only was Serena asleep, but she was sleeping peacefully.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she locked the door behind her and moved to the  
  
window and pulled down the blinds. Humming softly, a song that she could remember,  
  
but couldn't recall ever hearing, she plugged in Serena's nightlight because her Rabbit  
  
was afraid of the dark. She turned off the lights and then climbed up into bed beside her  
  
and pulled the sleeping blonde into her arms.  
  
To her dismay, the blonde settled with a soft sigh, not rousing at the disturbance beside  
  
her and whispered a single name. "Endymion..."  
  
Tears welled up in Raye's eyes.  
  
She didn't know how much longer they had together, but she couldn't help but selfishly  
  
hope that it would be forever. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Wheel of Fortune  
  
Chapter Three: I Had Another Day-Dream  
  
Author: Awen WindRider  
  
The following fan fiction is a different type of alternative reality story. I don't think any  
  
summery that I write myself would give it justice, perhaps those of you in the review  
  
world may offer forth some sort of summery after you have read a few of the chapters.  
  
This story has been in the works for a long time. While you may find yourselves reading  
  
several chapters a week, it may take time for new chapters to come out, simply because  
  
I'm getting ready to move to Okinawa with my husband.  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know if you like what you see. It's been a  
  
long time since the days I wrote under the name 'Zorina Skye' and hopefully those of you  
  
who remember those stories will see a vast improvement since then.  
  
Disclaimers: All rights reserved to those who hold them, but the story is mine. And  
  
frankly, I think I can say hands off.  
  
If you want to archive this story, you are welcome to do so, but you must first let me  
  
know that you are doing so at the following e-mail address: druiddessawen@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG to start  
  
Content: Sailor Moon/Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask romance with a happy  
  
ending, eventually.  
  
"Princess! Princess Serenity!" A voice called out in frustration. "Selene be damned,  
  
Serenity! Princess Serenity! Where are you?"   
  
"Where could she be? The Prince of Earth will be arriving any moment!" Added the  
  
second voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness. You know how she is when she sets her mind to things, she  
  
could hide in plain sight and no one would know she was there." Continued a third.  
  
And it was true, she was hiding. Not necessarily in plain sight, but in earshot of her  
  
mother and her own royal guard. She bit back her own laughter and slipped away from  
  
the small throng of Senshi that had accompanied her mother in their search for her.  
  
"Gotcha!"   
  
"Mars! Lemme go!" She squeaked indignantly.  
  
"No way, Serenity."   
  
"It's not fair, you always find me!" She whined.  
  
"Don't start with me. You know the Prince is going to be here any moment now and it's  
  
all because of you that we had to make contact with them to begin with, running off to  
  
earth on your own like you do."  
  
Serenity blushed furiously. She was scared of Endymion as much as she was drawn to  
  
him. His eyes were the color of the Terran sky, his hair as dark as night, and he was twice  
  
as big as any Lunari man, but there was something about him that drew her from her  
  
hiding place in the forest toward the man who lay silently, stripped of his armor, soaking  
  
up the summer sun.  
  
She'd crept up on him and he'd leapt upon her with the grace and strength of a great lion.  
  
She giggled, remembering the look on his face when she gasped, her silvery hair lifted  
  
unnaturally by the wind behind her as he had tackled her to the ground and stared up at  
  
him, her own cerulean eyes flecked with silver wide in both curiosity and surprise.  
  
Of course Mars didn't know of the undignified situation that she had found herself in with  
  
the Terran Prince and how they'd stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an  
  
eternity.  
  
He had demanded her identity, and she had demanded his, neither had been willing to  
  
reveal to the other who they were, but when his guard and her guard came in search of  
  
them they sprang apart, he reaching for his armor she making a b-line for the trees, only  
  
to be nabbed up in a Venus Love-Me Chain.  
  
She tumbled indignantly toward the ground, and he dove to catch her, cushioning her fall  
  
and cradling her body with his own. Instantly he was ordering his men, his generals  
  
taking defensive positions and arming themselves against the female warriors that  
  
descended upon them while he bolted away with his prize slung unceremoniously over  
  
his shoulder in a race for his horse that would carry them to safety.  
  
Little did he know that it was his horse that would be his own undoing.   
  
The girl over his shoulder had been laughing and giggling as though it were all just a  
  
game, but when he made move to throw her up into the saddle, she took one look at his  
  
stallion and shrieked, "MARS! MARS! It's a monster!"  
  
The women who had engaged his men fell on them again and the magickal chains that  
  
held the girl melted away as she ran toward the women, wearing a red Sailor Suit. "Mars,  
  
it's a vicious, horrible beast!" She shrieked indignantly, forgetting that while the senshi  
  
each commanded an element, she commanded them all as a life giving and life stealing  
  
force.  
  
Mars glanced at the confused human and burst out laughing. "Princess Serenity, it is only  
  
a horse!"  
  
The man, confused by the actions of the angel that he'd only moments before ensnared,  
  
stared at the strange women who were laughing at the silver haired one backing away  
  
from them, her head dropping slightly in embarrassment. "You mean it's not a monster?"  
  
She asked sweetly, her innocence heard clearly in hear confused voice.  
  
He smiled. "No, it is a beast of burden, one which carries men and women."  
  
Serenity's eyes widened in newfound curiosity. "It will not harm me?"   
  
He laughed. "No, my Lady," he answered, completely enchanted by the way she seemed  
  
to float toward his steed and look at it as though it would jump out at her at any moment.  
  
"Not if it is treated well."  
  
"Your highness! Prince Endymion...!"  
  
"Malachite! Calm yourself, all is well. I seem to have caught myself a Princess and her  
  
guard, but never have my eyes fallen upon such a princess as she."  
  
Serenity looked up at the man and blushed furiously. A prince! Not only had she broken  
  
her mothers strictly set laws and seen an earthling, even worse; she'd found their  
  
prince… but oh, he was beautiful to look at!  
  
"Serenity, your mother will worry if we stay away much longer. Your follies have led us  
  
into enough trouble this day." Venus said, a twinkle in her eye as she eyed her Princess  
  
and the Earthman who had saved her form her own guard.  
  
"Come now, my Good Lady, I highly doubt that these follies have lead to much trouble at  
  
all," Endymion spoke, his voice velvety and rich, drawing in the younger Serenity.  
  
"Please Venus, may we stay, just a little longer?" She implored. "I'd like to explore, just a  
  
little." She pleaded, but her voice was more commanding than pleading. It said without  
  
actually saying it, 'We are staying until I am damn well good and ready to leave.'  
  
Venus scowled defeatedly. "As you wish, your highness," she ground out through gritted  
  
teeth, for she knew the penalties of covorting with Earthlings.   
  
Serenity smiled and clapped. "Please, Endymion…tell me about this beast you call a  
  
horse."  
  
"Rather than tell you Princess, how about I show you?" He asked, his eyes running up  
  
and down her body. Something about the princess before him made him hungry, and that  
  
hunger flowed through his veins. He was simply more than eager to have her back in the  
  
circle of his arms again.  
  
Mars stepped forward, her fist clenched only to have Venus raise a hand and call her off,  
  
not liking the way that the Earthman gazed upon her Rabbit.  
  
"Show me?" Serenity had asked innocently, looking back at her senshi and then at the  
  
creature before her.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Endymion laughed, lifting her up onto the back of the horse and leaping  
  
up cleanly behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her delicate form  
  
against his half armored, bare chested beody and gripped the reigns with the other.  
  
"YA!"  
  
Venus felt her blood boil, they'd listened to the orders of their princess as was their duty,  
  
but as the horse reared up and bolted through the tree line she barked out a single order:  
  
"After them!"   
  
And it was that day that the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon began to fall in  
  
love, but it wasn't until months later that they would meet again, this time formally, and  
  
Mars was making sure of it.  
  
"Serenity, you were the one who snuck off, and you were the one who was so excited  
  
about his arrival. You can't run now! You have to see him. Your mother has changed the  
  
law so that this meeting could be arranged. We're tired of watching you sulk each night,  
  
staring up at the Earth!"  
  
"But Mars, I don't sulk..."  
  
Mars sighed and wrapped her arms around her Princess and placed a chaste, but loving  
  
kiss upon her lips. "What do you call standing out on your balcony each night, entranced  
  
by the earth-light, sobbing brokenly?"  
  
Serenity pouted. "I don't call it sulking. I call it missing."  
  
"Serenity, you know I love you, and I know you love me too, but I also know that you  
  
love and adore one Terran Prince, and it wounds me to know you suffer like this."  
  
Serenity scowled and wrapped her arms around the Martian Princess' neck. "It frightens  
  
me, that I long for a man so"  
  
Mars laughed only to be interrupted by the very prince they'd been discussing.  
  
"My dear, Serenity." He said, his voice hoarse, "Is that all you call it?"  
  
"Endymion!" The silver haired princess shrieked running toward the Terran.   
  
Serena's eyes popped open and she took a deep shake breath. Her mind began to chant  
  
over and over, ground and center, ground and center.   
  
Her mind came back together, scattered bits and pieces of a memory found in her dreams,  
  
bits and pieces of memories she hadn't dreamed filtered into her mind and began to fill in  
  
the gaps.  
  
In her sleep beside her, Raye stretched and rolled away from her and Serena let out a soft  
  
sigh of relief. She remembered her being in her dream. She remembered how soft and  
  
yielding she had been toward her even then. She remembered, somehow, that she was  
  
just as important to her as he was, just as she was now.  
  
Had they been lovers then as they were now? Had they been more? But these questions  
  
were unanswered as her mind drifted back to her dashing Prince.  
  
She remembered him. She remembered his name. She remembered how hard, yet soft and  
  
demanding his lips had been. She remembered the taste of his mouth pressed against her  
  
own. She remembered how her body burned when he touched her. She remembered the  
  
way his lips burned as they traced their way down her neck.  
  
She remembered how when Raye had kissed her, how much she'd longed to love her the  
  
way she loved him. She'd wanted more than anything for Raye to make her blood grow  
  
hot and cold and for her soul to explode into it's own universe when she kissed her, like  
  
when he kissed her.   
  
Serena's eyes widened as her breath came quicker and quicker. Was she going crazy?  
  
She sat up, her feet hanging over the bed and pushed herself to her feet, instantly  
  
regretting leaving the warm bed she and Raye shared, the cracked window let a steady  
  
stream of cold air filter into the room and prevented it from overheating.  
  
"If you don't let me help you with this Serena, I'll never forgive you!"  
  
The voice slammed into her head and nearly knocked the petite blonde off her feet. Raye's  
  
face had turned back toward her in her sleep, her brows furrowed deep in thought, the  
  
look spoke of pure determination, and the voice that had nearly knocked her over, was  
  
Raye!  
  
'I'll help you with this assignment Usagi-chan.' Came a second voice.  
  
'We haven't known each other long enough yet to give up now...' Whispered a third.  
  
She grabbed her head and groaned. Everything was all mixed up, everything was just  
  
wrong. She could feel it inside and it tormented her. Glancing at the clock she realized  
  
how late it was. She sighed. 7:30. She had an hour to be dressed and ready for the party  
  
at GKK.  
  
She groaned inwardly and rummaged through her closet, hoping to find something that  
  
would be suiting for the punk show that the brothers were putting on.  
  
It was clear that Raye was out of it, and knowing that the priestess slept as deeply as she  
  
used to these days, it was very clear to her that Raye wasn't going to be up anytime soon,  
  
and Serena was almost relieved that her girl friend wouldn't be accompanying her to the  
  
nights festivities. She needed time away from her raven-haired lover to clear her head  
  
and make sense of what was happening in her mind, in her dreams, and also coming out  
  
in her writing and her art.   
  
Smiling softly, she pulled out a pair of oversized, low rise carpenter cut jeans, Raye's  
  
black net long sleeve shirt and pulled over her head a Samael baby t-shirt. Humming a  
  
sweet sad melody, she slipped dozens of black rubbery bracelets over her wrists and then  
  
yanked her GKK sweatshirt over her head. Rather than smoothing her hair down she ran  
  
her fingers through the thick tangled curls, and then shook her head.  
  
She was more than ready for the night's coming activities. While Raye frowned on  
  
Serena's partying on a weekly basis, Serena herself looked forward to at least one night a  
  
week when she could cut loose of her inhibitions and spend time with the brothers of  
  
GKK of who she was a sweetheart to. Her mind drifted off for a few moments, lost in  
  
last weekends 70's party had been incredible, but the punk show that was going to be put  
  
on by the alumni and the pledges was something that she'd enjoy; dozens of freshies  
  
hopping around with instruments pretending they were singing and playing to music that  
  
was chosen and choreographed by the alumni.  
  
'I'll help you with this assignment Usagi…'  
  
The blonde froze, the voice echoing in her mind clear as day and leaving her trembling.  
  
Taking a deep, steadying breath, she steeled herself against the invading voices and  
  
thoughts that were terrorizing her. 'Leave me alone!' She answered silently. 'I don't  
  
know who this Usagi is!'  
  
She needed this break from the emptiness that had been consuming her, and that was  
  
something even Raye wasn't going to argue with her tonight. Not now. Especially not  
  
now.  
  
Making a grab for her keys, Serena stepped out of the room, careful not to spill too much  
  
light inside and not to wake up Raye. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Wheel of Fortune  
  
Chapter Four: Dancer in a Day Dream  
  
Author: Awen WindRider  
  
The following fan fiction is a different type of alternative reality story. I don't think any  
  
summery that I write myself would give it justice, perhaps those of you in the review  
  
world may offer forth some sort of summery after you have read a few of the chapters.  
  
This story has been in the works for a long time. While you may find yourselves reading  
  
several chapters a week, it may take time for new chapters to come out, simply because  
  
I'm getting ready to move to Okinawa with my husband.  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know if you like what you see. It's been a  
  
long time since the days I wrote under the name 'Zorina Skye' and hopefully those of you  
  
who remember those stories will see a vast improvement since then.  
  
Disclaimers: All rights reserved to those who hold them, but the story is mine. And  
  
frankly, I think I can say hands off.  
  
If you want to archive this story, you are welcome to do so, but you must first let me  
  
know that you are doing so at the following e-mail address: druiddessawen@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Darien laughed at the pledges he'd been given control of. Sniffles and Flounder were  
  
doing much better at the whole punk show theme than he would have ever thought  
  
anyone could. He was decided that they were to get a much needed break as the kegs  
  
were carried in and the base was kicked up on the sound system in the basement where  
  
the party was going to be held.  
  
His run in with Serena was tucked into the back of his mind, but his run in with Raye,  
  
that was something that he couldn't get out of his system. The Wicked Bitch of the West  
  
with his Rabbit! The thought was more than mind-boggling; it left his head reeling. How  
  
could anyone be so close to his Rabbit? She was his Rabbit! No one deserved the right  
  
to be near her, much less with her the way that Raye insinuated.  
  
Sure, the only reason he'd dated Raye was to be closer to his Rabbit, but he couldn't admit  
  
that to the Shinto Priestess, especially since he had a harder time admitting it to himself.  
  
After taking a moment to hook up what would be a nearly endless tap of beer, Darien  
  
made his way down to the basement where a song that didn't match the night's theme was  
  
blaring, rattling the windows of the fraternity houses which flanked GKK.   
  
His mind stuffed Raye and Serena into a dusty corner, where they would hopefully be  
  
forgotten, and replaced by Kappa Delta Phi girls that would soon begin to trickle in from  
  
their own house four blocks up fraternity row.  
  
In the center of the room was a girl punked out with a GKK sweatshirt tied around her  
  
waist, the letters on the back stating the name the brothers addressed her by as, "Bunny,"  
  
and Darien was thoroughly entranced.   
  
The music changed, and Jay-Z's voice flooded the musty, cave like room.  
  
'Saw you 'round the other day Shorty she was all the way It looked like you were feelin'  
  
me So I had to come and see Girl he wasn't trynna hate But she had to demonstrate that  
  
she was the queen to be But she couldn't find the chemistry'  
  
He watched her with an intensity that would have lit her soul on fire if she'd known he  
  
was watching her. Her hands moved in slow broken circles over her head, while her hips  
  
mimicked the motion and her feet brought her around, completely oblivious of the fact  
  
she was being watched.  
  
She squatted down, her hands placed lightly on her knees and her ass rotated and gyrated  
  
with the music as she slowly slid back up to standing and marched her feet out and away  
  
from her body.  
  
His blood ran first hot then cold when she tossed her hair over her shoulder, the tangled  
  
curls settling for a moment on her shoulders before her body began to pulsate and quiver.  
  
  
  
'And I say I, I, I, I can't lose you (babe) I, I, I, oohh woooohh '  
  
She smiled seductively, her eyes closed as her feet crossed and she spun around, and her  
  
body jerked to a graceful halt, her hands and feet spread apart and shaking, her right  
  
shoulder rolled back and as though in a trance, he watched the small stutter steps her  
  
right leg made which pushed her around facing him, leaning back. Unexpectedly, a girl  
  
in a KDP sweatshirt stepped in beside Serena. Well timed, the pair flipped backwards in  
  
complete unison before the dance continued on, both concentrating, their eyes nearly  
  
completely closed, a hazy fog keeping their movements well spaced.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, the Sisters of KDP were all dancing in front of him,  
  
with his Rabbit in the center of them, looking more like a seductress than anything else.   
  
What happened to his innocent Rabbit? The Serena he knew would never dress like that,  
  
dance like that! He couldn't let her display herself like that in front of the rest of his  
  
brothers! She has his, and no one else's, she had no right to stand there and tempt the  
  
men around her like that when she was his!  
  
'She was, disco light, on a, Friday night Moves across the floor (sugar) She was oh so  
  
tight, like dynamite Blowin' me up with her love She was on the phone with me All night  
  
long I just can't get enough She was uh uh uh, uh uh uh Blowin me up with her love '  
  
The group moved gracefully, and it shocked him that Serena could move the way they did  
  
without tripping over her own two feet! Somehow, when the mass stepped right and slid  
  
across the floor, dragging themselves to a halt and at the same time they bent low, their  
  
steps high, they spun around and rose up to their full height and were in the process of  
  
stepping left when the music suddenly cut out.  
  
The mass stopped moving in unison and several angry voices yelled at Toad who had  
  
manned the sound system. "Sorry ladies, but its time to get this party going, and you  
  
know we don't want to keep the alumni waiting."  
  
The sisters moved up the stairs past him, but Serena joined Toad in arranging music for  
  
the pledges. "What do you think you're doing?" He laughed at her.  
  
Serena blinked. "What I always do Toad."  
  
"Bunny, this is your weekend off. You will sit down there on that couch, get cozy with  
  
the alums and enjoy yourself if I have to bolt your feet to the couch. We haven't had a  
  
sweetheart in years, and word is that Cloud-9 isn't too happy about it."  
  
"Toad, it's not a big deal, I just hang out, paint murals…"  
  
"Bunny, have you seen the painting in the council room? I know you painted it, but the  
  
alums were in shock, but Cloud-9 was pissed that we'd allowed a sister up there. It's  
  
supposed to be sacred space."  
  
Serena shrugged. "Toad, I'll never understand why men are so anally retentive, almost as  
  
bad as Prof O'Brien."   
  
"Now sit before you don't have a place to sit!"  
  
Serena shrugged and plopped down none-too-gracefully on the over stuffed green chair  
  
and leaned back with a fake smile plastered on her lips.  
  
Darien, who'd been watching the dance, the scene between his Rabbit and Toad, was now  
  
standing in a state of shock. His Rabbit had grown up; not only had she grown up, she'd  
  
grown up into a lesbian!   
  
A lesbian! His Rabbit! A lesbian! No it just wasn't right! It couldn't be right there was  
  
no way that the Gods would be so cruel to him.  
  
His mind couldn't successfully process the information. He shook nervously.  
  
Serena and Raye…it was like some nightmare that he'd woken up from and found that it  
  
wasn't a nightmare but real life!  
  
Raye and Serena. Serena and Raye. Raye embracing Serena, kissing her lovingly, their  
  
passion glowing in their faces, their breaths mingling as Serean's arms slipped around  
  
Raye's waist, pulling each other closer.  
  
Sure it was every grown man's fantasy to see to beautiful women embraced like that, in  
  
full blown passion, but the thought of his Rabbit being tainted by his ex-girlfriend not  
  
only made him uneasy and sick to his stomach, but it infuriated him as well!   
  
"Goober Smack!" A voice roared from the top of the stairs, Darien flushed, his hated  
  
name being announced by none other than Cloud-9, one of his co-founding brothers and  
  
turned his attention from the pouting Rabbit to the overly large man standing at the top  
  
of the stairs.  
  
"Cloud-9!" Darien called with equal enthusiasm, "Welcome home!" Cloud-9 yelled as he  
  
barreled down the stairs and lifted Darian up into a bear hug, his feet dangling beneath  
  
him.  
  
Serena watched as Goober Smack and Cloud-9, the founders of GKK seemed to rejoice in  
  
reunion. It wasn't until Goober Smack was dropped unceremoniously back onto his feet  
  
that Serena realized who he was. She couldn't decide if she should be furious that she  
  
suddenly had a connection to her childhood nemesis or burst out laughing.  
  
The burst of laughter won. "The great and powerful Darien Shields, reduced to nothing  
  
more than Goober Smack!" Serena squealed hysterically. "Does Raye and Andrew  
  
know? And I thought Flounder had it bad!"  
  
"Don't start with me Meatball Head!" Darien snapped instantly.  
  
Serena was on her feet. "Don't you dare call me that you pompous, self righteous  
  
asshole!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my Fraternity, MEATBALL HEAD!"  
  
Serena was taken back. Goober Smack was a founder, so was Cloud-9, and she'd just  
  
pissed them off.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!" Toad snapped, stepping between Serena and Darien. "You don't  
  
have the right to yell at her like that. She's done nothing wrong to you."  
  
"Who the hell made you a sweetheart?" Cloud-9 demanded.  
  
Serena gulped, about to stand up for herself when Toad beat her to the punch. "We all  
  
did. Unanimously."  
  
"Meatball Head here doesn't have a place in Greek Society, I doubt she even knows her  
  
Greek Alphabet." Darien watched as Serena's face, once confident, despite the dark  
  
circles surrounding them, and looking more than desirable, darkened and welled with  
  
unshed tears.  
  
"Well, lets hear it." Cloud-9 insisted.  
  
Serena paled.  
  
"Bunny, you don't have to. You aren't a brother, your a Sweetheart," Toad said gently.  
  
"They're alumni. They aren't the brothers. You don't fall under the same rules that the  
  
brothers do, you know that."  
  
"No, but once a brother, always a brother." Serena said softly as she untied her sweatshirt  
  
from her waist.  
  
Darien was shocked she was just giving up, but then he realized she knew their by-laws  
  
just as well as he and Jack, Cloud-9, knew them. She'd been challenged by a founding  
  
brother to exhibit knowledge of their Fraternity and Greek way of life, and she couldn't  
  
do it.  
  
Darian paled. He was sure the by-laws only applied to brothers, and not Sweethearts.   
  
His heart pounded and his face softened. This wasn't the way to win his Rabbit's  
  
affections.   
  
She handed her sweatshirt to Toad and climbed the stairs without looking back.  
  
"Bunny, where are you going?" A voice called after her, but she ignored it, and he heard  
  
the door upstairs slam shut.  
  
A thundering herd of brothers came running down the stairs. "What the hell just  
  
happened?" Demanded Shark E, GKK's pledge master.  
  
"Shit…" Darien muttered under his breath, taking the stairs two at a time, and running  
  
out into the blinding snow. "Serena!" He called into the blizzard, but didn't receive any  
  
response.   
  
His Rabbit had disappeared into a blizzard with no jacket on, two miles from campus and  
  
he had no idea where to even start looking for her. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Wheel of Fortune  
  
Chapter Five: A World of Confusion Explained  
  
Author: Awen WindRider  
  
The following fan fiction is a different type of alternative reality story. I don't think any  
  
summery that I write myself would give it justice, perhaps those of you in the review  
  
world may offer forth some sort of summery after you have read a few of the chapters.  
  
This story has been in the works for a long time. While you may find yourselves reading  
  
several chapters a week, it may take time for new chapters to come out, simply because  
  
I'm getting ready to move to Okinawa with my husband.  
  
I hope you all enjoy. Please review and let me know if you like what you see. It's been a  
  
long time since the days I wrote under the name 'Zorina Skye' and hopefully those of you  
  
who remember those stories will see a vast improvement since then.  
  
Disclaimers: All rights reserved to those who hold them, but the story is mine. And  
  
frankly, I think I can say hands off.  
  
If you want to archive this story, you are welcome to do so, but you must first let me  
  
know that you are doing so at the following e-mail address: druiddessawen@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying?"   
  
She sighed. "Yes," came her lackluster reply. "And talking about it won't help."  
  
"Aino Minako!" The voice snapped.  
  
"Artemis, don't start with me okay." Mina hissed. "Tsukino Usagi and Hino Rei are both  
  
here, you know that, but it appears as though the girl Tsukino Usagi has become, Serena,  
  
is starting to remember the past, the ancient past, while this Rei has become aware of the  
  
immediate past."  
  
"Venus-san, you have been doing a wonderful job by not interfering, but maybe it is time  
  
to step in and try to guide the Princess and Mars."  
  
"Artemis, it isn't my job to guide them, it is yours and Luna. I'm trying to be a normal girl  
  
here, just like Serenity wished us to be, unfortunately for for me, being normal meant  
  
being V-chan, and being Sailor V meant remembering being Sailor Venus. It's been  
  
lonely Artemis. I don't think you and Luna have even begun to understand that."  
  
"Venus, hear me out - "  
  
"No, Artemis. You hear me out. I'm here. I've watched them grow up from a distance,  
  
my best friends, my Senshi and by some miracle we are all here in this place, and  
  
Mamoru-san is as well, it's fate to be this way and we know it. Why can't we just  
  
awaken the others and give each other the freedom to be who we really are!"  
  
"Venus, you know I can't allow you to do tha - "  
  
"Artemis! I'm tired of doing this alone. I can't do this alone. You told me if I needed  
  
help to ask for it and now I'm asking for it. The youma are getting stronger every day  
  
and despite being a senshi I'm black and blue from last nights fight."  
  
"Venus, I know it isn't easy, but it isn't time yet - "  
  
"Artemis, I didn't take out that youma, it would have stopped snowing if I had. We don't  
  
know who or what sent it, only that it's out there, stronger than anything I've ever faced.   
  
I need Mercury to analyze it, Mars to predict it's moves, Jupiter to back me up and Sailor  
  
Moon to help me finish it off! I'm one person Artemis! Not an entire army!"  
  
"But Venus, you are the army. You are the Senshi, you were the first Senshi, and you are  
  
the only Senshi now, you don't have a choice. They have to come to their duties on their  
  
own!"  
  
"Artemis, if they don't know who and what they are how will they be able to protect  
  
themselves. I can't watch over all of them all the time."  
  
"It isn't like any of them are stupid enough to be wondering around out there by  
  
themselves after dark. They have more sense than that. You need to calm down Venus.   
  
We're still able to stay on top of the youma situation, therefore, it isn't necessary for other  
  
senshi to be awakened yet."  
  
"I was almost turned into toast last night and you're telling me that I don't need help!"   
  
Mina squeeked into the receiver. "Everything is so messed up Artemis! Everything has  
  
changed from what it should of been into what it is now. I can't stand seeing Usagi-chan  
  
and calling her Serena of all things! It just isn't right!"  
  
"Mina, that is enough. I think that you're just upset about how close last nights attack  
  
was. You need some rest before you go out tonight on patrol and try to track that thing  
  
down again. It needs to be taken care of before everyone up there gets snowed in."  
  
Mina groaned. "Weather youma, you'd think they were getting smarter or something."  
  
"Thats just the problem." Artemis cut in. "It honestly appears as though they have been."  
  
Mina nearly jumped out of her skin. The youma were becoming more intelligent and no  
  
one thought it would be a good idea for her to have help?   
  
She didn't have a chance to follow that train of thought, a higher pitched muffled voice  
  
cut in and as quickly as it cut in it was gone.  
  
"Mina, there is a situation I need to take care of on our end. I need you to get some rest  
  
and get yourself out on patrol and take care of that youma before the situation gets  
  
worse!"  
  
There was a click and the line went dead. 


End file.
